Honeymoon
by Daisyplane
Summary: Oh my god what have I done... So lemony... Adults only...


Oh god I'm so sorry if I scarred anyone for life. It's pretty much a... Well... They do ... Stuff... You know... Ahah... They get it on.

Don't read on if you think this is weird to write this...

What have I done...

Honeymoon

Alfendi lay on the double bed propped up on his elbows, waiting patiently for his Lucy to finish 'fitting into something comfortable'. They had just arrived at their hotel room after their wedding.

In the room, the curtains let a lot of light through but also kept the room out of view from prying eyes.

He had taken his suit jacket off and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. He had taken off his pants and was in his underwear.

They had booked the honeymoon suite for four nights and intended to make the most of their stay. When Lucy came out she had taken her wedding dress off.

She had put on a thin see-through salmon pink corset with white laces, also with matching booty shorts and garter belt that attached to half-thigh, white, silky stockings.

Alfendi was shocked, again. First her beautiful wedding dress and now this.

He sat up on the edge of the bed facing Lucy. Trying to stop the blush going to his cheeks, he felt so glad that he married her. A tear fell down his cheek, Lucy smiled and wiped it away.

She leaned down at eye level with him to see his stretched smile and reddened cheeks.

She kissed him on his forehead and reached for his hands.

"I want you to enjoy this, Prof. Now watch..."

Lucy saw his member rising under his underwear, she smiled and unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the bed where Al swiped it onto the floor.

She then performed an erotic striptease for him, slowly untying the lace ribbons which held it together and slid off the thin corset. It loosened and fell down to the floor showing her chest. She then took of her garter and stockings. The only thing that remained was her underwear. Al reached out his hands and slid it down her legs.

Lucy moved Al's hands over her breasts and then he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her down on top of him.

"Lucy..."

Placid prof said winding a lock of short honey hair back around her ear.

"I love you"

He said.

"I know, I love you too"

She kissed him softly on the lips and in a second Al's kiss became heavier.

Potty and Placid had different kisses. While Placid gave soft, slow and gentle kisses, Potty Prof gave fiery and lustful kisses.

Lucy ran her hand through his wild, tangled hair with her other hand on his cheek.

Potty Prof caressed the inside of her thighs, lightly tracing circles up and down her legs.

He rolled her over so she was on her back and he was standing up beside the bed. Alfendi held her legs apart and made them hang off the edge.

He leaned over her, straddling his legs over her hips

"You ready Lucy?"

"If I didn't want ya t' do this, do ya think I'd just be layin' here for ya huh?"

Potty Prof gave her a condescending sneer then Lucy let out a slight yelp as he thrust his member into Lucy before she expected him to. He began teasing her lightly rubbing his his member on the outside making sure to rub against her clit, enjoying her amorous expressions.

He pressed back inside her again, not as forced as the first time, although it was obvious to Lucy that he enjoyed the slight moments that he hurt her as well as pleasured her at the same time.

Soon after that, things begun getting heated as Alfendi thrusted harder and further until she was close to orgasm lifting her head back and grabbing at the bed sheets.

He suddenly stopped and Lucy became frustrated.

"Potty... Prof... what's... t' matter?..."

Lucy said panting for breath between each word.

She looked up just before he put his face between her legs, Placid had gained control. She was surprised because she would not think he'd be the type to do that.

He tenderly licked from end to end, up and down. Slowly he circled her clit with his tongue and traced around the edge of her pussy.

Her eyes shut tightly in euphoria as a rather loud moan unexpectedly tumbled out of her mouth.

He then sucked on her clitoris while he rubbed two fingers into her pussy.

Gradually stroking faster and harder. He now used three fingers, he was concentrating on hitting her sweet spots to satisfy her cravings.

At her peak Lucy climaxed and let go to the pleasure and the warm cum dribbled down Alfendi's chin.

A few moments later, Lucy noticed Alfendi still naked. He was smiling at her, lying back against the bed post and using a tissue to wipe his face.

She decided to surprise him and run her tongue up the shaft of his erection. He gasped in pleasure at the unexpected surprise. She gently handled Al smoothly and put it in her mouth. All lips and tongue, very enthusiastic, yet not too rough, humming as she sucked and occasionally looking up to see his face.

Lucy handled him with intensity as he came closer to finishing.

"Lucy... I'm going to... It's coming..."

Placid said while his legs were twitching.

Lucy didn't stop, she wanted him to have the best she could give. Alfendi's body shuddered when the sensation of electrifying ecstasy shot up through him.

She let Alfendi release into her mouth, warm cum ran down her throat and lips.

"My dear, you are wonderful"

He said, handing Lucy a napkin. She wiped her face.

"I'm glad ya liked it!"

She replied with a wide smile on her face.

"I love ya Alfendi"

"And I love you too, Lucy"

Tell me how the story is.

And leave a review. I like reviews.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god what have I done...

You wouldn't think Placid was the type to do... that^ seems rather more like Potty Prof stuff ;).

But I liked to put it that way so it's staying there.

Omg I've never written this type of stuff before I was so nervous to write the parts... Was trying to find different words hehe. Posting the story was so hard I almost didn't because some people don't like this stuff. But hey I gave you a fair warning you so don't complain.


End file.
